Crash Bandicoot and The Crystal Of Atlantis
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Cortex se enteró que hay un cristal más poderoso que los que están en las islas Sanity beach es el cristal de Atlantis. Crash, Coco y Crunch iran a impedirselo, pero en esa trayectoria encontraran aliados que los ayudaran ¿Lo lograran? Dejen Reviews!
1. El Comienzo de la Aventura

_Holaaa esta es mi nueva historiaaaa!!_

_como ven los personajes de Crash bandicoot no son mios si no de la nueva compañia que no conosco..._

_bueno disfruten el fanfic..._

_aquii tienen el capitulo 2:  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Crash Bandicoot: Y el Cristal de Atlantis.

**CAPITULO 1: El Comienzo de la aventura.**

En el castillo de Cortex el estaba pensando como destruir a los Bandicoot pero cada vez que hacia algo siempre se los arruinaba. El estaba en su laboratorio muy enojado aventaba todo a su paso. Tiro sus antiguos inventos que estaban destruidos.  
― ¡Malditos Bandicoot no los puedo vencer!―Gritó con mucho enojo aventándole algo a Gin, que estaba junto a él en la mesa.  
―Señor... –empezó a decir con mucho temor a la reacción de Cortex―Señor…  
― ¡QUE QUIERES!―Volvió a gritar Cortex con mucha furia. Le avienta a Gin una probeta que estaba junto a un viejo invento.― ¡habla tonto!  
―Le iba a decir sobre un cristal―Dijo Gin con una sonrisa muy fingida. Gin se agacha para ver si Cortex le lanza algo, pero vio que Cortex estaba interesado―Si buscamos un cristal más poderoso que los que están aquí.

Cortex se sentó en una silla junto a su escritorio. El escritorio tenía muchos inventos, su cara se puso muy sombría al verlos. El se acordó de que por culpa de esos inventos fracasaron. Cortex miro a Gin y exclama:  
― ¡Que buena idea tuve!―Levantándose de la silla con una rapidez que Gin se asustó―iremos a buscar un cristal ¡más poderoso de los que están aquí!  
―Ese era mi idea―murmuro Gin muy bajo para que Cortex no lo oyera. Sonríe y le dice:― ¿Qué cristal he señor?  
Cortex camina hacia la ventana. Observa el mar, voltea a ver a Gin, que estaba muy ansioso de saber que cristal sería. Cortex llama a Gin para que se acerque.  
―Buscaremos el cristal de Atlantis-Dijo al fin.  
―El ¡Cristal de Atlantis!―Gritó sorprendido.―Pero… señor… no existe es un ¡Mito!  
―Lo sé―contestó Cortex. Él se voltea a ver por la ventana y sonríe con una sonrisa muy malvada―Se quien si lo encontrara.  
― ¿Quiénes señor?-Preguntó Gin con una cara de Curiosidad―Anda señor dígame.

Cortex solo se limito a sonreír él tenía el candidato ideal para buscar el cristal. Voltea a ver a Gin y se agarra riendo también Gin.

En la casa de los Bandicoots estaban Crash y Crunch jugando Crash Team Racing en su Psone, estaban en la sala jugando. Crunch utilizaba el personaje de Penta penguin mientras que Crash utilizaba a el mismo. En la pista de Oxide Station, Crash iba en 1 lugar, pero Crunch lo rebaza, pero Crash se le adelanta ya estaban en la última vuelta de la pista  
― ¡Ya casi llego a la meta!―Exclamo Crash con mucha alegría.  
― ¡No ya casi llego yo!―Gritó Crunch con alegría al rebasar a Crash en la rampa―Ya casi…  
―Me toco misil―Dijo con cara de maldad, mirando a Crunch―Te atrapare.―Sonriendo con maldad. Aprieta el botón donde activa las armas. Se lanza el misil el estaba siguiendo a Crunch, el misil se impacta con el― ¡Ya Te di!  
―pero me toco escudo―dijo con una sonrisa―así que me salve…  
―Pero yo…―Sonriéndole dejando el control en el piso-¡YO GANE!  
Crunch se quedo con la boca abierta, aunque se había puesto el escudo Crash había ganado porque lo había rebasado gracias a los turbos que había en el suelo.

Luego llego Coco muy enfadad. Ella traía un delantal, una escoba, un trapeador, y algunas cubetas. Les apaga el Psone. Crunch y Crash se enojan y dicen:  
― ¡Porque nos apagas la consola!―grita enojado poniéndose de pie―quiero una explicación he Coco.

―Porque…―empezó a decir con tranquilidad.― ¡No hacen nada!―les avienta las escobas en los pies― ¡Hacer quehacer ahora holgazanes!  
―Esta bien―Susurra con cara de susto y le murmura a Crash tan bajito para que no oyera Coco―Por eso no consigue novio…

Se pusieron a trabajar. Crash estaba limpiando las ventanas, pero casi se cae cuando se asusta con una araña que tenía su telaraña en la ventana. Crunch estaba Limpiando la sala, levanto un sillón con su brazo de metal y encontró restos de wumpas activo la aspiradora para recoger los restos de wumpa.

Entonces entra Aku, Aku muy alarmado. Crash entra en rollado en la telaraña, porque la araña se había enojado con él por tratar de quitar su hogar. Coco entra con su delantal llena de jabón en las manos ella estaba lavando los platos.  
― ¿Qué pasa?―Preguntó preocupada traía un delantal rosa con flores azules.  
―Nada, Coco―respondió con una sonrisa―es que me estaba siguiendo un pájaro carpintero.

Coco se queda viendo con el ceño fruncido volvió a su quehacer ósea a lavar los platos. Ya que terminaron de trabajar todos se sientan en la sala para descansar. Coco se sienta a leer un libro grueso.  
― ¿Qué lees Coco?―preguntó Crunch con cara de susto.  
―Algo que tú nunca leerás―dijo con sarcasmo. Suspiro dejo el libro en sus piernas―es un libro sobre Atlantis la ciudad perdida.  
― ¡Atlantis!―Exclamaron Crash y Crunch con mucho asombro.  
De repente Aku, Aku se alarma. Porque tiene una visión de Cortex donde el esta preparando todo para ir en busca del cristal de la ciudad perdida.  
― ¡Cortex se entero que existe el Atlantis!―dijo alarmado Aku, Aku. Empezó a dar vueltas en la sala.― ¡Va para allá!  
― ¿¡Que!?  
―Ese cristal es el mas poderoso―explicó Aku, Aku con tono de misterio―y vine a avisarles para que…  
―Porque no nos dijiste―dijo Crunch enfadado, el se levanta hacia Aku, Aku.  
Aku, Aku asombrado por el tono de voz de Crunch. Crash y Coco también se levantan y se acercan a Aku, Aku.

―Es que se me olvido―respondió Aku, Aku apenado. Crunch solo puso los ojos en blanco―es que me perseguía un pájaro Carpintero…  
―Hay Aku, Aku―Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo―Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?  
Crash, Crunch y Aku, Aku se miraron con alegría. Crash se pone contento y hace un giro que derriba una maceta que estaba en arriba de la chimenea.

―Tenemos una nueva aventura―dice Crash con alegría. Da un salto y pisa a Pura. Este lo rasguña―¡Auch! Eso me dolió Pura.  
―Si, una nueva aventura―Dijo Coco también con alegría. Toma el libro en sus brazos.―Tengo que planear que hacer…―empezó a decir Coco entre sí―bueno ya lo planeare en el camino.  
―Bueno que esperamos para ya irnos―dice Crunch sonriendo.  
―Vámonos ya―sentándose en la sala con los brazos cruzados― ¿Ya nos vamos?

―Si ya nos vamos―dijo Coco con una sonrisa en los labios―Vámonos chicos…  
Entonces salen corriendo de la casa para ir detrás de Cortex, pero ellos no sabían que Cortex ya los seguía desde lejos. Arriba de su nave, el se reía con sastifacion.

_Continuara…_


	2. El Puerto

_Holaaa esta es mi nueva historiaaaa!!_

_como ven los personajes de Crash bandicoot no son mios si no de la nueva compañia que no conosco..._

_bueno disfruten el fanfic..._

_aquii tienen el capitulo 2:  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPITULO 2: EL PUERTO. **  
Salieron de la casa corriendo, pero Crash se detiene a mirar hacia atrás porque sentía que alguien los seguía. No vio a nadie. Entonces seguio a los démas. Iban por la vereda hacia el mar, porque necesitaban el mar. Llegan al puerto: Era muy grande, había un montón de barcos que estaban anclados. Crash ve muy asustado el mar.  
― ¿Qué tienes?―le preguntó Crunch con curiosidad.  
―Pues…―empezó a decir Crash. Ve a Coco con cara de susto―dile tu…  
―Es que…―dijo Coco con tranquilidad―es que desde que cayó por la ventana de Cortex. Él se traumó demasiado al caer al agua.

―Oh ya veo―Comentó Crunch. Cuando bajaban por la colina.  
―Crash no es la hora de tenerle miedo al agua―reprochó Aku, Aku a Crash cuando llegaron al puerto.―Es hora de buscar una lancha o barco.

Crash estaba agarrado de un poste de luz, Coco trataba de hacer que Crash se soltara del poste hasta que Crunch―con un jabón―llega con Crash.

―Si no te sueltas―dice Crunch con un tono amenazador, levantando el jabón.―Te vamos a bañar ¡oíste!  
―No quiero bañarme―dijo Crash asustado. Se suelta del poste y se esconde atrás de Coco para esconderse del jabón― ¡Hoy no me toca bañarme!  
Crunch y Coco se quedaron con la boca abierta porque Crash no le gusta bañarse. Aku, aku se separa de ellos. Para buscar un barco que los pueda llevar hacia el lugar donde estaba ubicado Atlantis. Cuando regresa ve a Crash llorando, entonces el pregunta de que porque llora. Crunch le explica el porqué. Ellos se van con Crash arrastras hacia una pequeño barco que estaba en la orilla del puerto. Ese barco era muy viejo parecía un pedazo de basura gigante, era de color gris por el oxido que tenía en su cubierta al subir. Sale un capitán con un garfio, una pata de palo, era alto con un ojo azul ya que el otro tenía un parche. Saludo a los nuevos clientes.  
―Me llamo parche―les dijo con una sonrisa.―En ¿Qué puedo servirles?  
―Queremos que nos lleve a un lugar…  
―Oh si, claro tronco flotante―dijo con una sonrisa.―A ¿Dónde?  
―En realidad él es una máscara―aclaró Crash con una sonrisa amenazadora―Viejito fíjate muy bien…  
― ¡Crash, cállate!―Le gritó Coco con enojo―Tenle respeto a las personas mayores. No vez que ya es muy mayor…  
―No te enojes con él Coco―dijo Crunch interrumpiéndola―él cometió un error sobre que es Aku, Aku…  
―! Tú también cállate Crunch―Gritándole a Crunch con una mirada asesina. Crunch nomás bajo la cabeza.  
Crash mejor fue a ver a la cocina del capitán Parche, Aku, Aku se queda viendo como se va Crash a la cocina. Entonces el capitán Parche se acerca a Aku, aku. Para preguntarle a donde iban y porque.  
―A ¿Dónde?―Preguntó de nuevo, porque como Crash lo había interrumpido. No pudo saber el objetivo―Me va a decir o no.

―A un lugar que…―empezó a decir Aku con nerviosismo―Es a una ciudad…  
― ¿Qué ciudad?―Lo dijo con curiosidad. Ya que él había viajado a muchas diferentes en Australia.  
―A Atlantis―Respondió Crash. El regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de leche.  
― ¿¡Que!?―Exclamó el viejo capitán. El tenía el ojo desorbitado por lo que dijo Crash entonces el dijo: ―pero… pero… ¡Es un mito!  
―Por favor―suplicó Coco con carita de inocencia. Parche dudo mucho. Entonces Coco le dice: ― Si no nos llevas… Aku, Aku te convertirá en sapo…  
Aku, aku se queda con la boca abierta. Coco lo voltea a ver y con la mirada le dice a Aku, aku que le siga la corriente.

―Si te convierto en sapo―dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora.―Hablo enserio.  
―Esta bien―dijo al fin el viejo capitán con tristeza.―Suban al barco.  
Todos se suben al barco. Aku, Aku estaba contento igual que Coco ya que ella planeo todo para convencer a parche. En un lugar lejos de cómo a unos cinco metros estaba Cortex observando a Crash e amigos.

―No se los dije―Comentó Cortex a Tiny, Gin y a Dingo.―Que ellos nos iban a llevar a nuestro destino―Se ríe como malvado.  
―Debe Cortex ensayar su risa―Susurró Tiny a Dingo y a Gin―Es muy chafa.  
―Tienes razón―coincidió Gin con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué dijeron?

―Nada… señor… nada…―Contestaron los dos con una sonrisa fingida y con cara de susto―Enserio…

Cuando vieron que zarparon los Bandicoot se fue a seguirlos con mucha cautela para que no los descubrieran. En el barco estaban celebrando su nueva aventura. Crunch estaba un poco mareado, pero no iba a dejar esto para nada. Parche con cara de pocos amigos seguía navegando. Mientras Crash estaba comiendo una wumpa de un costal que se trajo y coco lo reprochaba cada rato.

_Continuara…._


	3. Navegando

_Holaaa esta es mi nueva historiaaaa!!_

_como ven los personajes de Crash bandicoot no son mios si no de la nueva compañia que no conosco..._

_Dejen Reviews please!!  
_

_bueno disfruten el fanfic..._

_aquii tienen el capitulo 3:  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPITULO 3: NAVEGANDO.**

Cuando Zarparon del barco. Cortex los seguía de muy cerca. Dingo y jugaban naipes. Mientras tanto en el barco Crash estaba mirando las olas y le venía diciendo a Coco ella estaba viendo hacia el horizonte:  
― ¡Mira una ola!—exclamó Crash a Coco. Apuntando hacia la ola.  
―Si Crash…―Le contestaba coco sin ponerle atención―Si Crash…  
― ¡Mira otra Ola!―dijo Crash con mucha alegría.  
―Si Crash…―Contestó Coco. Sin ponerle otra vez atención a Crash. —continua Crash…  
― ¿Me estás dando el avión eh Coco?  
―Si Crash…―Reacciona y le dice―Quise decir… no… Crash…  
―Entonces…―voltea a ver las olas― ¡Mira Coco esas olas!  
En otra parte del barco. Parche estaba platicando con Aku, Aku. Este le estaba contando al capitán su historia de porque van hacia ese lugar.  
―Esa es la historia capitán―dijo Aku, aku mirando al capitán―no tiene nada que decirme.

―Con que ese era el motivo―dijo asombrado el capitán. Saca una Pipa para fumarse su tabaco. Mira a Aku, Aku―Pues por eso lo buscan para que Cortex no alcance el Cristal.  
―Ah sí es―Respondió Aku, aku con una sonrisa―Pues por eso vamos a ir.  
―Esta bien―dijo el capitán―Ojala que lo consigan.  
Aku, Aku y Parche sonríen. Parche se mete la pipa y siguieron navegando. Crash seguía con las olas. Mientras Coco no le ponía atención de nuevo.

En un jet blanco muy grande y elegante estaban Cortex y compañía siguiéndolos. Cortex tenía una copa en la mano de vino tinto, Gin una taza de té y Tiny un poco mareado estaba del otro lado del Jet.  
―Ves Gin te lo dije. Nos van a llevar a nuestro destino―Se ríe muy contento. ―Pronto llegaremos a mi cristal.

―Si señor muy pronto llegaremos―Dice Gin con una sonrisa. Voltea hacia otro lado entonces piensa―"ojala que esto salga bien… pues los planes de Cortex siempre fallan… huy que miedo…"  
―Tiny estar muy mareado―dijo Tiny muy mareado al llegar con Cortex al otro lado del jet―Tiny vomitar...  
― ¡Tiny aquí no!―Grito Gin muy asustado sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tiny vomita sobre él.― ¡Puaj que asco!  
― ¡Cállate Gin!―Dijo Cortex enojado, porque lo interrumpieron en su monologo―no pueden guardar silencio…  
―Pero… señor…―Dijo Gin quitándose el vomito de encima―Es que Tiny…  
― ¡Qué te calles!―Volvió a gritar Cortex― ¡Ni una sola palabra más!―Se levanta de la silla―me iré a dormir… ¡Oíste!―Se para en la puerta del camarote―Una palabra más te aviento por la borda ¡Ok!  
―Ok señor―dijo Gin con miedo. Cuando Cortex se metió Gin vio a Tiny y le dice: ―eres un cerdo.

Tiny solo sonríe diciendo que es un "Cumplido" Entonces se va hacia el otro lado del jet a mirar hacia las olas, pero al verlas se volvió a marear y vomita sobre Gin otra vez este furioso se va hacia su camarote a darse un baño y buscarle a Tiny una pastilla para el vomito.

En el barco Crash ahora se estaba comiendo una wumpa del costal que se trajo. Crash estaba escondido para que Coco no le reprochara lo del costal. En ese momento va pasando Crunch muy mareado, entonces Crash sale de su escondite para ofrecerle a Crunch.

― ¿Quieres Wumpa?

―No gracias―Respondió Crunch. Al ver la wumpa se fue a vomitar al otro lado del barco.  
―Lo que te pierdes―le dijo a Crunch este Crash. Entonces muerde la wumpa. Cuando ve a Coco llegar.― ¿Qué le pasa?  
―Solo esta mareado Crash―Contestó Coco sonriendo. Crunch se acerca y ella le pregunta: ― ¿Estás bien?  
―No…―Dijo Crunch apoyando su cabeza en el borde del barco―Ya me quiero bajar…

―Pues todavía falta Crunch―Dijo Coco poniendo su mano en su espalda―ya no te preocupes…

―Ojala que lleguemos pronto―comentó Crash―porque tienes un aspecto horrible―saca otra wumpa―seguro ¿Qué no quieres?

― ¡Crash!―Gritó Coco con enojo―No ves que está mareado.

Llegan Aku, Aku y Parche con cara de satisfacción. Traían naipes para jugar. Los ven y les dicen:

― ¿No quieren Jugar?―Preguntó Parche a Crash, Coco y a Crunch.―Es que todavía un poquito más de viaje.

―No gracias―dijo Coco. Saco su libro de leyendas del mar.―Prefiero leer un libro que jugar un juego que hace vicio.

―Y ¿Tu Crunch?―Preguntó a Crunch este parche.

Crunch no contesta y mejor se fue a vomitar al otro lado del barco. Solo quedaba Crash. Él acepta a Jugar. Llevaban ya media hora jugando y Crash le gano todas las cosas de Parche hasta su pata de palo.

―Volví a Ganar―dijo Crash sonriendo a Aku, aku ya que se había quedado ya sin dinero.―Ahora Parche dame tu Parche.

―Mi parche―murmuro el Capitán―pero…

―Tu parche ese es el trato.

―Está bien―dijo parche con tristeza―te lo voy a dar…  
Cuando se lo iba a dar sucede algo muy raro. El barco empezó a ser golpeado por una criatura que está debajo del agua. Todos se asoman a ver que es, pero no la ven, pero la ven cuando ya se aleja, pero vieron que volvía la creatura que venía hacia ellos otra vez.

Continuara....


	4. Leviatán

_Holaaa esta es mi nueva historiaaaa!!_

_como ven los personajes de Crash bandicoot no son mios si no de la nueva compañia que no conosco..._

_Dejen Reviews please!!_

_Andele no sean malos por favor!! es que para saber si lo hago bien..  
_

_bueno disfruten el fanfic..._

_aquii tienen el capitulo 4:  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPITULO 4: Leviatán**  
Crash se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la criatura que estaba golpeando el barco. Crunch agarra a Coco para que no cayera del barco.  
― ¿Qué es esa cosa?―Pregunto Crunch. Dejando a Coco en el centro del barco para que no cayera. Ella le Contestó a Crunch.  
―No se Crunch―dijo Coco muy desconcertada. Agarra su libro de leyendas. Empezó a hojearlo para saber que es esa criatura.―Voy a buscar que esta creatura…  
―No necesitas buscarla en un libro―dijo Parche negando con la cabeza. Empieza a caminar hacia Aku, aku―Es leviatán. El guardián de Atlantis―Mira a todos sus tripulantes―eso significa que estamos cerca de la Ciudad.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que comentó este Parche, Todos se acercaron a ver a leviatán era muy grande, parecía langosta gigante, pero era muy feo, tenía una marca en forma de símbolo "α". Que con lógica era la letra de la ciudad. Volvió atacarlos entonces Aku, Aku, comento:  
―Y se ve que no es amistoso―Comentó Aku, aku muy confundido―será ¿por qué está protegiendo su ciudad?  
Todos se quedaron viendo a Aku, aku. Crash, Coco, Crunch y Parche lo miraron como diciendo: "¿Qué tiene no que tan sabio?" Entonces leviatán les vuelve a golpear para voltear el barco.  
Atrás de ellos en el jet privado de lujo de Cortex los seguían, desde lejos observaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos estaban haciendo apuestas de que "Bandicoot muere primero." Mientras Gin y Cortex estaban observando con más cuidado.  
― ¿Qué es esa criatura? ¿Por qué los ataca?  
―Tiny apostar que Crunch muere―Dijo Tiny a Gin sin poner atención lo que dijo el científico del cohete en la cabeza.―Tú ¿Por cuál votas?  
―Tenemos que ayudarlos...―dice Cortex con mucha decisión. Todos se le quedan mirando muy raros. Al captar las miradas de sus esbirros añadió―Es que nos van a llevar a Atlantis y no podemos perder la oportunidad de ser poderosos…  
―Está bien―dijo Gin sacando su Robot era grande, y tenía cohetes, misiles, láser. Se subió en el.― ¡Vamos ayudarlos!  
―Entonces…―saca su láser y tabla voladora― ¡Vamos!  
Leviatán se acercaba más a Crash y a sus amigos cuando sale un rayo de la nada. Era Cortex que estaba lanzando rayos, para defenderlos. También llega Gin con su robot mega cargado de armas, Tiny con su lanza y su fuerza, Dingo con su lanzallamas dos mil que había comprado en una venta de barata en la tienda de "láser al treinta por ciento de descuento" Cuando Crash y compañía los ven que los estaban ayudando se sorprendieron.  
― ¿Cortex ayudándonos?  
―No lo creo Crash―dijo Coco tallándose los ojos―el no lo haría… o ¿sí?  
―Estaré soñando―comentó Crunch con los ojos bien abiertos―alguien que me pellizque por favor―al decir eso Crash lo pellizca― ¡Auch! ¡No estoy soñando!

Estaban muy sorprendidos. Porque Cortex estaba peleando contra leviatán, no era eso, era de que los está ayudado eso era insólito. Coco empezó a tener un poco de admiración hacia él. Aku, aku sale de su trance. Mira hacia ellos que estaban muy distraídos.  
― ¡Sigamos adelante mientras Cortex pelea con leviatán!―Grito aku, aku a Crash e amigos―A que aprovechar para entrar a la ciudad...―Nadie le hace caso, entonces Aku, Aku se enfada―¡¡¡AGANME CASO!!!!  
Todos voltearon a ver Aku, Aku. Él estaba furioso porque nadie le hacía caso hasta que Coco lo tranquilizó diciéndole:  
―Perdónanos Aku, es que nos sorprendimos por lo que hace Cortex―Voltea a ver a Cortex―saben Cortex no es tan feo…

― ¿¡Qué?!―Gritaron Crunch y Crash con los ojos desorbitados por lo que dijo Coco.

―Estás loca―Comentó Crash―está feo míralo muy bien…

―Coco no hablas enserio ¿verdad?

―No―Contestó con una sonrisa―solo bromeaba.

―Coco ¿trajiste las capsulas de submarinos?―preguntó Aku, Aku a Coco para cambiar el tema― ¿Los trajiste?

Coco dice que sí. Sacó un estuche que era color de rosa, que contenía 3 capsulas, que eran de color: rosa, roja y azul. Se subieron Crash, Aku, aku se subieron al submario azul, Crunch en la roja. Coco guardo el estuche en la bolsa del pantalón y subió al submarino rosa. Salieron de ahí a toda prisa de ahí. Solo se alcanzó a oír un grito de parche que decía "¡Suerte en su búsqueda!" Se profundizaron en el fondo del océano para ir en su búsqueda del cristal.

_Continuara..._


	5. El escape de Leviatán

_Holaaa esta es mi nueva historiaaaa!!_

_como ven los personajes de Crash bandicoot:_

_no son mios si no de la nueva compañia que ya supe como se llama es "Sierra" o "Naugthydog"  
_

**_NOTA:_**

**_en el Capitulo 1 por accidente en el declamier le puse "aqui tengo el capitulo 2, pero si es el capitulo 1 solo que en el declamier esta equivocado pero si es el capitulo 1 ok!" perdonen por el error es que anda bien despitada!!_**

**_NOTA 2:  
_**

**_u.u perdón..._**_  
_

_Dejen Reviews please!!_

_Andele no sean malos por favor!! es que para saber si lo hago bien..  
_

_bueno disfruten el fanfic..._

_aquii tienen el capitulo 5:  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPITULO 5: Escape de Leviatán.**

Iban navegando con los submarinos. Era un paisaje muy rocoso, había muchos barcos hundidos. Crash al ver eso se le puso la carne de gallina. Entonces él habló por el trasmisor que tenían los submarinos a Coco, para decirle muchas cosas que sentía ahorita mismo, el miedo etcétera:  
―Coco, está muy sombrío aquí―dijo Crash con el trasmisor a Coco. Ve unos barcos que estaban despedazados. Crash sintió unos escalofríos muy feos, hasta que vio una cueva muy lejos con la computadora instalada que le puso Coco― ¡allá hay una cueva!  
―Ok, Crash vamos para allá―dijo Coco con mucha tranquilidad. Ella llama a Crunch después con el trasmisor, él estaba oyendo música. Oía el grupo "La Wumpa de Oz"―Crash, encontró una cueva…―empezó a decirle Coco― ¿me oyes?

Crunch estaba tan ocupado con la música que estaba muy fuerte no oía a Coco. Entonces Coco gritó bien enojada a Crunch. Ah esté se le ponen los pelos de punta a Crunch baja la música y el dice:

― ¡Allá voy!  
Ya iban para la cueva. Cuando algo golpea los submarinos, era una creatura gigantesca que parecía langosta era Leviatán que los seguía a toda velocidad. Crash, Coco y Crunch se alarmaron aceleraron los submarinos para que no los alcanzaran.  
― ¡A la cueva ya!―Gritó Aku, aku a todos por el trasmisor.―ahí no nos va alcanzar. ¡Rápido!  
― ¡Ok!―Gritaron Crash, Coco y Crunch acelerando más el submarino.  
En la superficie estaban Cortex e compañía muy lastimados, rasguñados, con moretes por la batalla con leviatán. Ellos estaban en su jet privado de lujo curándose las heridas.  
―No, los pudimos detener―dijo Cortex poniéndose una bandita, en un cachete.

―Y por ayudar los perdimos de vista―Comentó Gin muy enojado mientras le vendaba un brazo a Dingo.―Por ser buenos ¡casi nos va muy mal!  
―Al menos no morimos―dijo Tiny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras que le ponía otro curita a Cortex― ¡Ser positivos no morimos!  
―Mi lanzallamas…―Dingo llorando porque su lanzallamas, que se había roto en mil pedazos― ¡Tan caro que me Costó!

―No se preocupen―Comentó Cortex con una sonrisa―antes de que los Bandicoots se fueran―Hizo una pausa se dio la vuelta y saco de su bolsillo un rastreador se los enseña a sus esbirros―les puse un rastreador a Crash, así los vamos a seguir a la ciudad de Atlantis.

― ¡Eres grande!―Gritaron todos con mucha alegría.

―Bueno de estatura no―dijo Tiny riéndose.

―Te oí―Dijo muy enojado Cortex. Tiny se asustó, pero Cortex sonrió activando el rastreador― ¡ahora sigamos a los Bandicoots!

Adentro del agua Leviatán seguía a los Bandicoot no podían librarse de él, iban entre los barcos hundidos para librarse de su perseguidor, pero no podían Coco estaba bien preocupada. Crash estaba comiéndose una wumpa mientras manejaba, pero Coco era la que se preocupaba ella empezaba a tener pensamientos de "Nos va a matar" "Nos hará picadillo de Bandicoot" hasta que no aguanto más grita:  
― ¡Nos sigue todavía!―Gritó Coco muy asustada― ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¡Nos hará picadillo!  
―Yo sé, que podemos hacer…―dice Crunch apretando un botón y salió un lanzador de granadas― ¡Lancen granadas!  
― ¡Ok!  
Aprietan el botón de lanzamiento de Granadas, pero en lugar de eso salen wumpas. Crunch y Coco se quedaron con la boca abierta, porque en lugar de eso salieron las frutas. Entonces Crash Bandicoot se acordó de que se había equivocado de costal, entonces tuvo el recuerdo de lo que hizo:

**************************************************************  
**_Diez en punto de la mañana un día antes de los sucesos de la aventura._**

_Estaban en la casa de Los Bandicoot antes de que fueran a buscar el cristal, Coco estaba construyendo los submarinos para que pudieran explorar el mar en busca de vegetales para su investigación sobre el nacimiento del hombre. Crunch estaba con sus pesas junto a Coco Bandicoot y Crash estaba pasándole a Coco las herramientas.__  
―Vaya Crash hasta que haces algo―dijo Crunch riéndose de Crash― ¡Milagro!  
―Hola, no te mordiste la lengua―Contestó Crash con mala gana―Ya coco, es que quiero ir a jugar el yoyo.  
―Crash, ahorita te vas―Lo tranquilizó Coco― ¿Quieres meter las granadas en los submarinos?  
Crash traía el costal de Granadas y el de wumpa, Crash metió las de wumpa en lugar de Granadas, llega coco a revisar lo que hizo Crash, pero mejor llegó preguntándole a Crash si hizo su encargo.  
― ¿Ya los metiste?―preguntó Coco a Crash regresando con una taza de café.  
―Si ya los metí adentro del submarino como me dijiste―Dijo con una sonrisa, le empieza a gruñir el estomago―estomago quiere alimento.  
―Vámonos a comer―Dijo Crunch dejando a un lado las pesas.― ¡Ah comer!  
Se van hacia la cocina sin darse cuenta del error de Crash, se fueron a la cocina para comer._

**************************************************************  
Crash terminó de recordar y de contarles a sus amigos lo que pasó. Coco estaba furiosa por lo que hizo Crash hasta le gritó muy feo por el trasmisor, Crash se asusto horrible. Coco le decía:  
― ¡Crash Bandicoot eres un completo idiota!  
―Lo siento, Coco―dijo muy apenado Crash―enserio lo siento.  
―Como es que lo sientes―dijo Crunch muy enojado, hasta lloró del coraje―nos pones en peligro sabes.  
― ¡Ya basta!―dijo aku, aku callándolos a todos, porque empezaron a discutir entre ellos― ¡Nos alcanza!  
Leviatán se acercaba más y más hasta que Coco empezó a rezar cuando ven la cueva que vio Crash en la computadora se dirigieron a ahí, pero leviatán los golpea con mucha fuerza. El choca en la cueva cuando ellos entran, pero leviatán no así que con el golpe salen volando hacia la superficie de la cueva subterránea. Esa cueva era muy grande tenía muchas estalagmitas, era terrorífica. Salieron de los submarinos:  
― ¡Estamos vivos!―Grito Crash con mucha alegría y empezó a besar el piso― ¡te amo cueva!  
―Me avergüenzas―dijo Crunch poniéndose una mano en la cara.

―Creo que esta cueva…―empezó a decir Coco―no está sola amigos―mira hacia los alrededores―"tengo un mal presentimiento…"

―Claro que estamos solos―dijo Crunch sonriendo. Se para junto a Coco y le dice con cara de espanto―Oh le tienes miedo a la oscuridad.

―No, le tengo miedo…―Contestó con mala cara se cruza de brazos―al menos yo no tengo miedo engordar…

―Mira tú…

―Amigos…―susurró Aku, aku con una risa nerviosa, todos lo voltean a ver con curiosidad de lo que iba a decir Aku, Aku―tenemos compañía.  
Empezaron a ver a los alrededores. Aku, aku tenía razón estaban rodeados de personas con mascaras talladas en madera, vestían como nativos.

Esas personas se les acercaron a Crash e amigos con sus lanzas, y los empezaron a rodear para que nos escapen.

_Continuara…_


	6. Los bandicoot nativos

_Holaaa esta es mi nueva historiaaaa!!_

_como ven los personajes de Crash bandicoot:_

_no son mios si no de la nueva compañia que ya supe como se llama es "Sierra" o "Naugthydog"  
_

_Dejen Reviews please!!_

_Andele no sean malos por favor!! es que para saber si lo hago bien..  
_

_bueno disfruten el fanfic..._

_aquii tienen el capitulo 6:  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo 6: Los Bandicoot Nativos**

Cuando los rodean los nativos Crash estaba temblando junto a Crunch, Coco con Crunch muy abrazada. Ellos se voltean a ver con temor y ven a los nativos tenían mascaras de color azul con una "α". Ellos tenían tatuajes en los brazos. Crash vio a su hermana. La ve que estaba muy abrazada se pone en medio de ella y Crunch. Entonces unos de los nativos hablo acercándose a ellos:  
― ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
―Pues ustedes están ciegos o que―dijo Crash con una risa nerviosa.  
―Calla, Crash―susurró Crunch con nerviosismo―vas hacer que nos hagan filetes a la Bandicoot  
―Ah que llevarlos con el Rey Gudupop―Comentó el nativo más alto de los tres apuntando con su lanza muy amenazante―él sabrá qué hacer.  
― ¡Qué nombre!―Se rió Crash a carcajadas― ¡Ese nombre es gracioso!  
― ¡Cállate Crash!―Gritó muy enojado Crunch tapándole la boca a Crash―cállate o quieres que nos hagan puré de Bandicoot.  
―Esperen―dijo uno de los Bandicoot nativos que tenían el penacho más grande―ustedes son Bandicoot de la superficie.

―Esa voz…―empezó a decir Crash―oye tú…

― ¿eres mujer?―Preguntaron Crash, Crunch y Coco al unísono.  
La Bandicoot se quita la máscara. Era una Bandicoot muy atractiva, tenía el pelo negro y Ojos de Color Café. Crash, Coco y Crunch se quedaron con la boca abierta. Crash empezó a sentir algo extraño, en su corazón. La Bandicoot les sonríe hace una seña a sus compañeros que estos sueltan a los Bandicoots. Ella se acerca a Crash e amigos para decirles hago y ella se presenta ante ellos.

―Mi nombre es kida.―Dijo Kida haciendo una reverencia. Los demás hacen lo mismo, después les preguntó― ¿Qué hacen Bandicoot por acá que no conocemos?―ellos no contestan. Entonces Kida arqueo una ceja y luego sonrió―Que descortés soy… ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

Le pregunta su nombre a Cada uno. Crash cada vez que la ve se pone rojo entonces pronuncio su nombre casi tartamudeando.  
―Mi nombre es Crash―dijo Crash tímidamente, al ver a Kida.  
―El mío es Coco―Dijo ella con entusiasmo.  
―El mío es Crunch―Dándole la mano a Kida y besándosela―mucho gusto en conocerte. Señorita…  
―Si mucho gusto―Contestó Kida muy sonriente―Ellos son unos amigos―apuntando a sus captores.

Coco solo lo miraba al chaparrito que se quita la máscara. Él con ojos eran negros, como los de Kida y tenía cabello rizado, pero estaba un poco gordo, él sonríe a todos.  
―Hola, mi nombre es Gus, Gus―dijo muy sonriente―Y este de al lado―apuntando al de la máscara que todavía no se quitaba.―Ese gruñón de ahí es Kenai.

Kenai respingó, entonces se quito la máscara para que lo vieran. Era muy guapo tenía un arete en la oreja derecha, era muy fuerte, pero era muy serio y gruñón. Coco se aclara la garganta y les dicen el motivo de que estaban aquí. Kenai solo les daba la espalda a ellos, entonces empezó a hablar:  
―Venimos a… advertirles de algo…

―Continua Coco―dice Crash sonriendo―Oh si quieres nosotros te ayudamos…

―Claro―dijo Coco sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a Kida―Comienza hermano.  
―OK―dice Crash. Nomás ve a Kida empieza a tartamudear―Es que venimos… a… bueno… no…

―Venimos advertirles que un pelón―dijo Crunch salvando a Crash de hacer el ridículo―llamado Cortex quiere su Cristal.

―Si claro―Dijo Kenai, se levanta apuntando con su lanza a Crash―tenemos que llevarlos con Rey Gudupop, Kida. ¡No confió en ellos!

―Síganos por favor―dijo Kida. Ignorando a Kenai, él se queda muy enojado. Crunch se pone muy pegado a ella―separados…

―Crunch―Lo jaló Coco con enojo, Crunch se quedo mirando a Coco, entonces añadió―a que seguirlos en silencio.  
―Entonces vamos hacia la ciudad―dijo Kida a sus visitantes. Empezando a caminar por la vereda rocosa donde estaban ellos, volteo a verlos―tendrán que ir con nuestro padre. Y aparte lo conozcan a nuestro padre.

― ¿Padre?―Dijeron en unisonó Crash, Coco y Crunch. Con la boca bien abierta y con los ojos desorbitados.

―Kida, al rey no le va a gustar…

―Calla Kenai―dijo Gus, Gus frunciendo el entrecejo―Ya, no seas gruñón.

―Pues… ¡Hagan lo que quieran!―Exclamó con mucho enojo y se fue caminando alejándose de ellos, pero voltea verlos y frunce el entrecejo de nuevo, pero de lejos susurra―"Están locos por meter intrusos ante el rey."

Ellos empiezan a Caminar hacia la ciudad. Crash e amigos estaban felices porque por fin conocerían la ciudad. Cortex los estaba siguiendo de lejos con sus secuaces para que no los descubrieran. Kida los guiaba por muchos paisajes muy bonitos hasta que llegaron a uno de lava Crash se asustó mucho, porque había fuego. Entonces Kida sonríe y les dice: "tenemos que Cruzar" Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo. Crunch se le puso la piel de gallina, Coco también se le puso. Crash puso un pie adelante diciendo "Vamos" entonces empezaron a caminar.

_Continuara…_


	7. El Paisaje de Lava

Este es otro episodio de Crash Bandicoot y sus amigos!

Crash Bandicoot y compañia son de Sierra todos los derechos reservados para ellos.

Ojalá lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute elaborandolo.

Saludos

* * *

Capitulo 7: Paisaje de lava.

Empezaron a caminar por el paisaje de lava. Crunch estaba asustado porque estaban rodeados de fuego, Coco se encontraba a un lado de Crash con cara de pocos amigos porque él estaba con Kida, ellos venían platicando sobre este paisaje.

―Este es el paisaje de lava―explicó Kida a Crash mientras pasaban por una roca que se localizaba en un río de lava―para poder ir a Atlantis, tenemos que pasar por aquí y por el paisaje de hielo.

―No creen que esto es muy peligroso―comentó Coco con mucho miedo al voltear hacia el rio―no hay otra forma de llegar a Atlantis…

―No, no hay otro camino―dijo Kida subiéndose a una roca que estaba por arriba de la lava― ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Empezaron a subir por un puente que estaba arriba del arroyo de lava, Kida les explicó que es el único que había para cruzar el gran río de lava. El puente era muy alto y muy viejo. Crash al verlo le recordó el puente que cruzo hace años cuando iba a rescatar a Tawna del castillo de Cortex, pero este puente tenía un gran parecido al que cruzo hace mucho tiempo. Llegaron a la orilla de este, al poner el primer se movía de forma muy catastrófica.

A cincuenta metros de distancia estaba Cortex también teniendo la misma dificultad que ellos pasando los ríos de lava, Tiny se chamusco la cola dos veces, Dingo muy feliz metía una manguera que estaba conectada en su lanzallamas para recargarla por si la utilizaban en ese instante, N. Gin se sentía un poco nervioso porque temía caerse.

En el puente estaban Crash e amigos cruzaban el puente, cuando empieza a tambalearse horriblemente el puente. Todos empezaron a gritar de espanto, porque se iba a caer el puente.

― ¡Que horrible!―Gritaba Coco con ganas de llorar― ¿no hay otro camino?

―No, no lo hay―decía Kida sosteniéndose en las cuerdas―caminen con lentitud, para que el puente no se mueva tanto y Coco deje de gritar.

―No estoy gritando―dijo con enojo Coco frunciendo el entrecejo.

Iban en medio del puente cuando Coco cae por una tabla que se rompe, pero ella se alcanza a sostener, en una cuerda que había quedado suelta, sin embargo la cuerda era muy débil, esta se empezó a romper cada rato.

Crunch al ver eso, corre hacia ella, aunque estaban juntos en el momento que ella cayo, Crash se agacha para poder ayudarla, pero si movían la cuerda se rompía un poco más no sabían que hacer.

― ¡Coco, no te asustes!―Gritó Crash, agachándose más hacia Coco, él le pide a Crunch que lo ayude a bajar sosteniéndolo de los pies, así tomar la mano de Coco, para subirla sin utilizar la cuerda.―Coco quiero que tomes mi mano, así podre subirte sin problemas.

―Estás seguro, Crash―Susurro, Coco, mirando hacia abajo, mirando la lava, ella trago saliva. No podía creer lo que va a pasarle.―Esta bien Crash.

Crash le da su mano para que Coco se sosteniera, pero algo malo paso, entonces salieron unas criaturas que tenían un aspecto como de unos Demonios, pero se parecían a una serpiente, su color era roja con manchas negras, los ojos eran de color verdes que no tenían expresión alguna, pero su habilidad era echar fuego por la boca.

Crunch al ver eso le pide a Gus, Gus para que los sotenieran, mientras trataban de sacar a Coco de la situación que tenían. Crunch se lanza contra la serpiente. Mientras tanto Cortex y compañía veían de lejos.

―Ojalá que el monstruo, se lo coma.―Comentó Tiny con una gran sonrisa, el sostenía su cola chamuscada.

―Y ojalá que Crash se caiga―Susurro Cortex a Gin, mientras observaban de lejos, la situación, pero él se percato de la Nativa Bandicoot―Esa Bandicoot es muy atractiva, quien será esa nativa, será la clave para llegar al cristal…

―La verdad no se señor―Admitió N. Gin, observando a la Kida, quien se sonroja al verla, empieza a navegar en sus pensamientos.―_"Esta muy horrenda, aparte que vulgar, no lleva casi nada de ropa…_

―Cortex, creo que será mejor que ayudemos un poco―dijo Dingo, todos se le quedan viendo sintió las miradas de sus compañeros―me refiero, a la bestia. No ves que si ayudamos los matamos, además podrías secuestrar a la Nativa Bandicoot, para que te guie más rápido hacia el cristal.

Concluyendo eso Cortex tiene una sonrisa maliciosa, después aclama que tuvo una idea muy genial. Dingo se ofende porque fue su idea, pero N. Gin le advirtió que no le dijera nada a Cortex.

En el puente estaban tratando de salvar a Coco, pero no podían ya que Gus, Gus estaba muy chaparrito, Crash le gritaba:

― ¡Vamos, Gus, Gus, me tienes que bajar más!―Grito Crash, tratando de estirar más la mano, para poder tomar la de Coco.

―¡Crash, ayudame!―Exclamaba Coco, con ojos de mucho terror, a Coco se le empezaron a llorar los ojos.―No quiero morir… sin haber amado a alguien…―Ella mira hacia Crunch―No quiero morir…

Kenai ya enfadado por la situación, se coloco a lado de Gus, Gus, entonces el quita a Gus, Gus de una patada. Él sostiene a Crash, por su parte él alcanza a Coco antes de que la cuerda se rompiera, ella termino colgando de la mano de Crash, Kenai, se estaba haciendo hacia atrás hasta que pudieron subirla. Coco al ver a su hermano se abrazó a él, después va con Kenai, trata de darle las gracias cuando, Crunch sale volando hacia ellos. Éste Crash miró al animal, para darse cuenta que era mala, el se enfrenta a ella, pero la serpiente de fuego quema las cuerdas del puente.

Antes de que cayera el puente. Todos corren para salvarse, pero quedan colgados en el. Coco gritaba otra vez como histérica, Kida les dice que empiecen a trepar hacia el final del puente, todos lo hacen, para subir, pero Crash miro hacia el otro lado del puente, vió que la bestía, le estaban creciendo alas. Entonces les gritó que subieran más pronto hacia el otro lado, seguían trepando cuando de repente un lanzallamas alcanza a Crunch, quien se puso arriba de Coco para protegerla. Al ya estar arriba, en la orilla del puente, la serpiente lanzó otro lanzallamas, pero Crash, se pone a Aku, aku, y se le regresa, dándole a ella, ésta cayendo desmayada hacia la lava.

―Estuvo cercas―comentó Coco. Mirando hacia Crunch. Al ver que este hacia un gesto de dolor ella saco vendas y todo para curarlo.

―Coco, a que seguir…―Susurró Crunch, tomándole las manos para evitar que sacara las vendas―¿Qué pasaje sigue? O es el último.

―Crunch deja que te cure―Dijo Crash con cara de preocupación, mira hacia Coco y le da miedo, porque ella hace una cara de enojo, que se le hacia un parecido a la de Cortex―Es por tu bien…

―Sigamos adelante―dice Kenai, con cara de pocos amigos, el no le importaba si uno de los forasteros se lastimaba, a Kenai no le importaba, él solo quería llevarlos ante el Rey para que los sentenciara a muerte.―Soy el jefe del grupo así que…

―Cállate Kenai―dijo Kida, levantándose de junto a Crash―No, te importa que se muera aquí… ¡Eso no es de un caballero Cristal!

Kenai no pudo contestar, en lugar de contestar mejor siguió caminando, entonces ayudan a Crunch a levantarse porque no podía caminar solo, salieron del paisaje de piedra. Al salir entraron a una cueva, estaba muy oscuras, pero ya a la mitad de la cueva, ya no se sentía calor, si no se sentía frio, Crash empezó a temblar.

Entonces entraron al paisaje Hielo, en este lugar había mucha nieve y hielo, parecía más pacifico que el otro, había demasiados Cristales puntiagudo como lanzas. Entonces Kida dice: "Este también lo tenemos que cruzar" Todos se quedaron viendo, pero un poco más felices, Crunch estaba herido, pero no era tan grave. Crash dice: "Crucemos, que nos puede pasar" Y se puesieron en marcha para seguir pasando los paisajes para legar a Atlantis.

_Continuará…._


	8. El paisaje de hielo

_Hola Chico perdón por la tardanza para subir los capítulos jaja!_

_Ya estoy de regreso Saludos._

_CAPÍTULO 8 UP..._

* * *

Capitulo 8: El paisaje de Hielo.

Crash al ver el paisaje de hielo le recordó de muchas cosas del pasado y se acordó cuando de cuando buscaba los cristales para Cortex quién lo había mandado a encontrarlos por querer ayudar a la humanidad, pero fue engañado, Cortex quería los cristales para reconstruir su Cortex vortex para controlar a la humanidad y así hacerse el rey de l mundo. Coco al ver a su hermano muy pensativo, le tomo de la mano para tranquilizarlo, al sentir la mano de su hermana volteo y solo se limito a sonreir, Crunch no dejaba de ver a Kida y Kenai se dio cuenta de eso cuando los estaba viendo de reojo. Entonces él hablo:

―Si quieren ver al Rey Gudupop, tienen que cruzar―Comentó Kenai, cruzándose de brazos. Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.―Nos movemos o no.

―Él tiene razón―dijo Kida. Avanzando hacia donde empezaba el paisaje de hielo.―Sígueme a que darnos prisa.

Kida indicó a todos que se empezaran a mover. Crunch casi no podía caminar por la herida que la había provocado la serpiente que lanzaba fuego. Coco iba a su lado para ayudarlo junto Crash porque sola no podía ya que Crunch esta, sin embargo a su lado también iba Aku, aku por si una serpiente de nieve los atacaba o un mamut así usar su poder para protegerlos a todos.

Al llegar al puente colgante de este paisaje a comparación del otro, estaba mas fuerte que el anterior, estaba más completo además las cuerdas estaban media congeladas por el frio que estaba haciendo. Miraron hacia abajo había un acantilado muy profundo también hizo que se estremecieran los hermanos bandicoot.

Al comenzar a caminar por el las tablas rechinaban, ellos se detuvieron un poco temiendo que se rompieran, pero no se movía casi el puente, pero de repente se oye otro chillido miraron hacia atrás cuando ven algo muy raro. Se encontraba un hombre parado, pero se veía muy alto, además estaba cubierto de pelo blanco. Él comenzó a caminar sobre el puente ya que lo vieron de cercas les sonrió a todos, tenía los dientes amarillos y Coco hizo un gesto de asco.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó Crash al hombre peludo.

—Soy el abominable hombre de las nieves—Respondió él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-Crash cuestionándole al hombre de las nieves porque se estaba acercando cada vez más a ellos.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—Repitió la pregunta. Entonces mostro otra sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes amarillos e hizo un gesto de malicia. Crash se empezaba a inquietar un poco—Sí no sabían estas son mis tierras…

—Eso ya lo sabemos—Dijo Kenai muy serio, cruzándose de brazos le comentó: —Solo estamos de pasada y…

—Pues no me gusta que vengan, ya le dije a su líder…

Después de esto hizo un gesto con la mano y empezaron a llegar más personas iguales a él. Coco se abrazó a Crunch y él con su brazo de hierro la abrazo también. Crash miró a su alrededor estaban parados en medio del puente no tenían salida, ni para donde correr porque estaba rodeados de abominables hombres de las nieves.

—Oh que vamos hacer—Se lamentó Coco abrazando a su herido hermano.

—No se irán de aquí con vida, o no me quieren dar un tributo—Comentó el hombre de las nieves mostrando de nuevo la sonrisa. Miró a Kida con ojos de malicia—Ya le había dicho al líder que me diera a su hija para que me sirviera y sea mi esposa, pero el rey no quiso porque no era de su… como dijo… ham… "Raza".

—Pues ¡claro que no, tu eres un monstruo!—Exclamó Crash. Coco se le queda viendo como diciendo "Cállate", pero el hombre de las nieves dejo de sonreír e hizo un gesto de seriedad. Crunch se puso pálido, porque él sabía que iba a suceder, pero Crash continúo diciendo: —Pues sí ella es un bandicoot…

— ¡Silencio!—Gritó el hombre de las nieves. — ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso tú!

El hace un gesto con la cabeza y sus compañeros se empiezan a acercar a ellos y ellos atacaron lanzando un zarpazo, pero que ellos evitaron y empezaron a pelear con los hombres de las nieves, sin embargo no los podían derribar porque median tres metros cada uno. Coco al ver eso comienza a pensar de un plan rápido cuando ve las estalagmitas que estaban alrededor de ellos y estaban por encima de sus atacantes.

Crunch y Crash se quedaron viendo uno al otro porque sabían que los planes de Coco siempre funcionan bueno no todos, pero el que estaba pensando los iba a sacar de aprietos.

—Kenai ves las estalagmitas que están alrededor, pues hay que derribarlas, así podremos desmayarlos y así podremos huir. —Le comento a este para que la ayudara. Coco pensó que iba decir algo negativo, pero vio que Kenai empezó a organizar a Crash, Gus, Gus y a Kida, para que lancen sus armas con las estalagmitas. Coco empezó a sacar las probabilidades y las distancias las cuales iban a caer encima de ellos. —Ojalá que funcione si no funciona ya no soy tan inteligente…

Coco le dice que apunten a las que estaban arriba de sus enemigos y que la probabilidad que le atinen depende de la distancia y la fuerza que lo lancen. Crunch quería participar, pero Coco no lo dejo porque estaba herido y si se esforzaba se le podía abrir la herida. Kenai y compañía lanzaron con fuerza las lanzas y le atinaron a cada una, comenzaron a caer encima de ellos. Entonces empezaron a correr para huir del puente, sin embargo el hombre de las nieves agarro a Kida del brazo.

Crash se lanza para salvarla, pero el hombre de las nieves le pega aventándolo hacia una pared de hielo en esa se e encontraba un mamut congelo al romperlo el despierta de su sueño profundo y empieza a seguir a los hombres de las nieves.

Crash se levanta para correr para quitar de en medio a Kida del paso del mamut cuando llega abraza a Kida y se avientan hacia un lado.

Los hombres de las nieves huyen del lugar para ocultarse, Crash se quedo encima de ella y lo miró con una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Gracias, por salvarme Crash—Kida le sonrió.

—De nada—Contestó Crash un poco sonrojado.

Se levantan del piso, Kenai llego corriendo y empuja a Crash para preguntarle a Kida que si estaba bien, pero ella le sonrió diciéndole que sí. Kida se acerca de nuevo a su salvador entonces le da un beso de agradecimiento. Crash al sentir eso se desmaya bien rojo.

—Aunque nos hayan salvado varias veces, no significa que seres amigos ¿de acuerdo?

—Que amargado es—Comentó Coco a Crunch en voz baja, por el comentario de Kenai.

—Ya a que continuar, porque al terminar este pasaje llegamos al pasaje donde se encuentra el palacio—Comentó Kenai empezando a caminar.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasaje para salir de ahí, aun a lo lejos se veían a los hombres de las nieves haciendo con el puño como una venganza.

Salieron del pasaje y vieron a lo lejos de ahí. Un paisaje muy hermoso con mucha vegetación era como una selva y en la colina se veía un edificio con grandes torres ese era el palacio de la princesa Kida.

Crash y compañía se pusieron felices porque al fin llegaron a Atlantis a advertir al rey a sus habitantes sobre lo que planeaba Córtex.

Y ellos empezaron a hacer el recorrido por el paisaje.

_Continuará..._


	9. Atlantis la ciudad perdida que ya no es

_**Hola, perdón por no continuar la historia, es que no eh tenido tiempo para continuarla, pero la Universidad me consume demasidado la verdad, ya estoy de regreso y ahora subiré un poco la historia, pero no les aseguró nada.**_

_**La de Final fantasy la continuaré una semana sí y una no, igual que la de Crash Bandicoot Cristal de atlantis. Porque estoy elaborando el remake de Bandicoot T.V y la Wumpa perdida.**_

_**Crash bandicoot es de Naugthy Dog o de Sierra, está última hizo mierda la Saga, por eso para mi es de Naughty Dog Forever así que esta siempre será OK.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9: Atlantis la ciudad perdida que ya no es perdida.

Comenzaron a caminar por el paisaje de hierba todo estaba muy verde había charcos de agua como si hubiera llovido a lo largo se encontraba otro puente igual que los anteriores muy deteriorados. Crash se sentía muy raro él pensó _mierda... no otra vez… espero que no, nos encontremos otro monstruo… _al pensarlo le dio otro escalofrío miro a su alrededor vio muy tranquilo, con un suspiro cruzaron el puente con mucho cuidado de no hacer algo malo para que no se moviera mucho y uno de ellos caiga.

―Crash pronto llegaremos al palacio de Atlantis, para que charles con mi padre—le dijo Kida sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Gracias, Kida. —dice Crash con una sonrisa. Él ve que ella mira hacia un lado, pero después se detiene de repente. Crash extrañado la mira con curiosidad y pregunta: ― ¿Qué pasa?

Ella con una mano les dice que guarden silencio, ella sale corriendo hacia el final del puente entonces se agacha y pone la oreja en el suelo. Coco y Crunch voltearon a ver a Kenai que él se mantenía muy serio. Ella se levanta y hace una seña que avancen con una sonrisa y les dijo que "estamos cercas." Crash estaba muy nervioso paso su mano por su cabello para peinárselo, Coco al notar eso mira a Crunch quien se encontraba un poco mejor de la herida.

—Kida… Creo que es una mala idea que los llevemos…―Susurra Kenai. La detiene del brazo con cara de enojo—Deberíamos regresarlos, el rey Gudupop no le gustará eso.

Kida no respondió lo que le susurro Kenai al contrario ella pensaba que era lo mejor para su pueblo además nunca habían sido visitados por personas del exterior, eso era muy especial porque nunca habían convivido. Coco habló y la saco de sus pensamientos a Kida ella voltea.

—Oye, crees que tu padre nos reciba―dice Coco con timidez, se encontraba un poco nerviosa.

—Eso creo―contestó Kida con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—además mi padre no es tan malo…

―Yo creo que el no, nos mandará encerrar―dijo Crunch sonriendo, pero se puso muy serio—Ojalá que no pase nada malo…

Ya iban subiendo la colina cuando llegan más soldados del rey Gudupop a recibirlos entonces se sorprendieron a ver gente de fuera hasta que los amenazaron con las lanzas, pero Kenai les pidió que las bajará, pero Crash presentía que si no estuviera Kida los hubieran picado porque no les caía muy bien que digamos.

Los guardias los dirigieron a la ciudad era enorme, pero estaba en ruinas alrededor del castillo había muchas chozas con sus habitantes todos con cara de asombro de ver gente que jamás habían visto en su vida. En cada casa había una pareja con su hijo en otra casa eran más cantidad de personas que vivían ahí. Los de la superficie miraron a unos animales muy extraños que parecían lagartijas, pero cada una llevaba un color muy diferente. Kida al ver la interrogante que estaban experimentando les dice:

―Son iguanis—dice con una sonrisa. Se detiene a darles una explicación—Cada una tiene un poder diferente por ejemplo la roja es de fuego, la azul es de agua, la verde es de tierra y la amarilla es de aire―la iguanis amarilla voló hacía ellos. —No hacen daño nosotros las cuidamos como si fueran nuestras mascotas, pero no las encarcelamos en jaulas ellas son felices así de libres…

―Oh es genial…—susurro Crunch al ver a las iguanis de colores. ―me gustaría ver las habilidades que tiene la de fuego.

La iguanis de fuego lanzo una llama hacia Crunch y le quema el pelo. La iguanis de agua sale corriendo hacia Crunch y cuando se paró enfrente de él le lanza un chorro de agua. Todos se rieron al verle la cara obscura y con el pelo chamuscado.

Iban pasando por el pueblo cuando Crash mira que estaba cocinando en una gran olla negra unas bandicoots. Él se acerca a la olla.

—Yumi, comida, me muero de hambre―dice Crash con la lengua de afuera abrió la olla y se hizo hacía atrás del asombro que tuvo la planta estaba viva y casi se come a Crash. ―Oh Dios…

—Estofado de Wumpa carnívora―dice Gus, Gus. —Es sabrosa Yumi…—Miró la cara de Crash―te la tienes que comer rápido si no te come a ti.

Crash se quedó con el ceño fruncido y después empezó a temblar. Coco por su lado ella miraba alrededor hasta que formulo su pregunta se dirigió a Gus, Gus:

—Oye Gus, Gus, ¿no tienen avances tecnológicos?―preguntó Coco con una sonrisa.

—Qué yo sepa no―contestó encogiéndose de hombros

Coco se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella estaba segura que si había porque según los libros que ella había leído que Atlantis tiene mucha tecnología entonces ella comenzó a decir con su mente. _¿Qué pasa aquí?_

—Ya casi llegamos al palacio muchachos y les presentaré a mi padre―dice Kida apuntando hacía el camino que los llevaba al palacio.

Seguían caminando por el camino de piedra hasta que llegaron a la puerta del palacio estaba a ruinas, pero todavía estaba habitable en ese lugar es donde se encontraba el rey de Atlantis. Coco se sentía emocionado porque habían descubierto la ciudad perdida, que ahora ya no lo era.

Kida pidió que abrieran las puertas a los guardias, pero antes de hacerlo desconfiaron de los visitantes. Ella les pide que abran y que no pusieran esas caras, entonces los dejaron pasar para tener una audiencia con el Rey. Un vuelco en el corazón tuvieron los Bandicoot del exterior porque ahora entregarían su mensaje al rey.

Lo que no sabían es que Cortex estaba ahí cercas de la ciudad y con una sonrisa satisfecha porque al fin encontrará el Cristal y matará a todos lo que se lo quieran impedir.

_Continuará…_


	10. Entrevista con el Rey

_**Hola, perdón por no continuar la historia, es que no eh tenido tiempo para continuarla, pero la Universidad me consume demasidado la verdad, ya estoy de regreso y ahora subiré un poco la historia, pero no les aseguró nada.**_

_**Crash bandicoot es de Naugthy Dog o de Sierra, está última hizo mierda la Saga, por eso para mi es de Naughty Dog Forever así que esta siempre será OK.**_

_**Bueno aquí se la dejo el capítulo diez:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Entrevista con el rey**

Se encontraban en la entrada del palacio del Rey Gudupop. Esperando a que Kida, Gus, Gus y Kenai regresaran por ellos, es decir, entraron para convencer al Rey de que ellos habían llegado y así poder advertirle que un malvado científico estaba buscando su cristal. Crash, Coco y Crunch estaban platicando sobre lo que va a pasar. La bandicoot rubia les preguntó a sus hermanos:

― ¿Creen que el rey quiera hablar con nosotros?―preguntó Coco un poco nerviosa. Ella no dejaba de jugar con su cabello.

—No te preocupes, hermana―tranquilizó Crunch con una sonrisa—si nos van a dejar entrar…

―Eso espero, tengo ganas de conocer al padre de Kida—dijo distraídamente Crash mirando hacia donde se encontraban los guardias.

Crunch y Coco iban a preguntarle algo, pero se oyó un ruido y de repente se abrió la gran puerta de madera, los que salían eran Kida quien regresaba por ellos. Ella les indicó a los guardias que los dejará pasar, entonces los guardias se quitan de un lado para dejarlos entrar.

El palacio era enorme los pasillos estaban llenos de plantas por todos lados, parecía que nunca habían recibido ninguna visita por siglos. Claro esta ciudad se había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo. Anduvieron por un buen rato por el palacio, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta tallada de madera con el signo que se encontraba en el libro de Coco.

Kida hizo una seña a sus invitados para que lo siguieran a través de la puerta de madera que era más fina que la otra. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que había adentro había fuentes de agua que caían del techo. Una voz les dice:

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo una voz. Todos se voltearon hacia su derecha y estaba un señor grande con barbas muy largas, tenía una túnica y un centro en la mano. En su rostro estaba una gran cicatriz que abarcaba su ojo derecho.

―Padre…—Kida le hace una reverencia al Rey Gudupop, los demás la imitan―. Ellos vienen desde la superficie a decirle…

― ¡Silencio!—gritó el rey. Todos se estremecieron por el gran grito que había hecho―. No quiero escucharlos…

―Padre, ellos tienen un mensaje para usted… y…—Kida se le cerro la garganta no sabía que más decirle. Hasta que Crash intervino en la charla para decirle:

—Señor, venimos a advertirle sobre un científico que quiere robar su cristal, ese más poderoso además lo utilizará para conquistar el mundo…

―Créenos señor―suplicó Coco al ver que el rey los miraba con reojo como si no creyera todo lo que decían.

—Saben algo, creo que no nos creyó―dijo Crunch con tristeza. Los otros dos bandicoot se pusieron serios por el comentario. Crunch se levantó del piso de donde estaba sentado ya que el dolor no podía estar parado. Mirando a sus hermanos añadió—. Sera mejor que nos vayamos… No tiene sentido que estemos aquí ya…

― ¡No!—exclamó Crash. Todos se le quedaron viendo― ¡Tiene que oírnos, lo que les estamos diciendo es verdad!

—Como se atreven a gritarme―comentó el Rey con la cara bien roja. Entonces mira a Kida con el ceño fruncido―Quiero que los saques de aquí a estos impertinentes forasteros, los quiero fuera de mi ciudad ¿oíste?

—Señor, yo opinó…―intervino Kenai por primera vez en la conversación. —Yo creo que sería más factible que se queden por esta noche―Kida miró a Kenai, él siente la mirada de su hermana, le dice—: No soy tan malo, como tú piensas pequeña.

—Sí, padre déjalos que se queden―suplicó Gus, Gus a su padre. —Ya es muy tarde, si salen a estas horas pueden estar en peligro y no le gustaría eso cargar en su conciencia.

Crash y sus amigos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Gus, Gus, tenía razón volver a pasar por los pasajes de fuego y hielo era un peligro, más si era de noche además los Yetis u hombres de las nieves ahora si los matarían. El rey miró a sus tres hijos, bueno Kenai no lo era, pero lo veía también como hijo. Aunque sus sentimientos hacia Kida eran muy diferentes.

Reflexionó lo que habían dicho entonces sucedió algo extraordinario. Kida, Gus, Gus y Kenai se sorprendieron por la respuesta del rey:

―Está bien—respondió el rey Gudupop―solo por esta vez, se pueden quedar, pero solo una noche ¿entendido? Ahora retírense que necesito estar a solas―todos se estaban yendo para afuera cuando el rey llama a Kida—. Hija, tu quédate, necesito hablar contigo.

Ellos la miraron como diciendo que no se preocupara que ellos estarán bien. Kida volteo a ver a su hermano y el asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "todo va estar bien". Ellos salen por la puerta del gran salón, dejando a Kida sola con su padre. Él caminó por la sala del trono hacia una de las fuentes de agua que tenían ahí le dice a Kida:

—Hija, porque trajiste a estos forasteros, que te dicho―comentó el rey sentándose en su trono. ―A parte metiendo a tus hermanos en estos líos tuyos.

—Papá, ellos quieren ayudarnos―soltó Kida acercándose al trono. Ella le tomo de la mano a su padre y le dijo—: Tienes que creerles…

―Kida, tú sabes que no hay nada que buscar…

― ¿Por qué? No, podemos darle una oportunidad a Crash y a sus hermanos porque tú no quieres que nos ayuden—replicó Kida. Ella se levanta del lado de su padre, empieza a caminar por toda la habitación. Se tranquiliza y se dirige a su padre ahora con ojos de súplica―Padre ellos nos podrán ayudar a que nuestra civilización salga adelante, sé que ellos encontrarán el cristal que desapareció y…

― ¡No!—interrumpió a Kida mirándola con su gran cicatriz―Se quedarán esta noche nada más y quiero que mañana se vayan a su mundo, y que nos dejen en paz.

Diciendo eso el rey se levanta del trono le da un abrazo a Kida y sale de la habitación dejándola ahí parada con ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella no entendía porque no quería que encontraran el cristal, algo ocultaba y ella quería saber qué es lo que pasaba ahora, por lo tanto se le ocurrió algo que ayudará a la civilización. Aunque su padre quiera o no ella buscará el cristal para apoyar a su pueblo.

_Continuará…_


End file.
